the diary of a TEENAGE JUNKIE bella swan
by twilightluver8
Summary: -some of the story will be in diary form...some wont- Bella's life has been hectic since she was only four years old. But as bella grows up she learns more about what the world has to offer, will she change her life for ever for 1 person!
1. Chapter 1

the diary of a...

TEENAGE JUNKIE!

(bella swan)

Summary -

Bellas life has been hectic since she was first born. but as bella grows up she learns more about what the world has to offer! will she change her whole life just for 1 boy?

she also learns that "you can forget the past...but...not erase it forever!"

Chapter 1

**some of th story will be i diary for some wont! :)**

**A/N i haven't made a new fanfic in like forever so i came up with this idea the other week! so i decided to write it down and so far i have done 2 chapters... i don't no how many chapters i will do yet but im hoping it will be a long story. anyway too the story! ;) x **

**p.s there is going to be a lot of slang used in this story... if you don't know what some of it means ask me in a review x**

"RENEE! GET BELLA OUT OF HER NOW!" charlie shouts.

" bella come ear wiv mommy we got a go!" renee my mother is telling me whilst picking me up out of my make-shift card board box play pen.

yes my name is bella sawn and my life is really that awful.

right now i a being held on my mothers right hip with an empty cigarette packet in my hand, in place of a baby toy. while my mom is smoking a cigarette and sanding in an ally way talking to her so called friend.

"yeah so, charlie is like at the flat trying to hid all pot and crack we have there!" renee tells sarah

"oh my god again... why?"

"well, like he got a call from billy this morning telling him to hide it all 'cuz the coppers are like coming round...again"

"what you gonna do?" she asked while flicking her cigarette butt to the ground

"i dunno 'cuz i don't speak to mom and dad anymore and neither does char so i just dunno"

"ok babe i hope you sort it out i got to go 'cuz like i was in the middle of a meeting with a client, if ya no what i mean!" she says with a smug look on her face,

"alright i'll come and see ya later if you ent busy!" sh winks at her as sarah rushes off.

"so what am i gonna do with you then?" my mom asks me.

- - - 2 days later- - - -

"hello sister act hair dressers how may i help you?" the receptionist asks

"alright Candace is mel there?" renee asks

"hello renee can you call me by my work name when im at work please!" sh replies in a threating wisper

"oh yeah soz bab"

"so what can i do for you today?"

"well i wanted to know if mel was there?"

"no sorry she isnt but i could pass on a message if you would like"

"yeah please, could you tell her that i ent coming in today cuz like i ent got knowone to look after the babi ya see"

"hang on one moment renee melanie has just walking in to the salon"

"excuse me, melaine we have renee on the phone she would like to speak to you"

"ok thank you victoria"

"hello melaine speaking"

"alright mel i was just calin to say that i cant come in today cuz i got know one to look after the babie"

"well renee i am sorry but you have taken to many days off work im just going to have to fire you!"

"but mel, don't be like that, i know, i will do you a deal"

"one minute renee let me take this into my office"

"so renee what is this deal of your then?"

"well... you know and i know that you swing both ways just like me, so why don't you come round say about 10-ish and i can for fill those needs that barry doesn't fill, ah"

"i do NOT think so renee! i do NOT swing both ways and that night at your christmas party i was DRUNK and out of my MIND!" she shouted down the phone.

"come off it mel, you really know you want me" renee says in a seductive voice

"NO absolutely not! now sorry renee but you are FIRED!" she shouts and hangs up the phone.

"charlie iv jut bin sacked!" renee shouts into the living room. once again i am on my mothers right hip bing fed!

yes, your right a four year old is way too OLD to still be being breast fed! my mom walks into the living room "so what are we gonna do about money, cuz my tits are getting a bit dry of milk and bella needs some REAL food!"

"i know renee! just stop hassling me! your the one who got your self sacked!"

"well i wouldn't have if we had some one to look after the kid would we!" she shouted back before walking me into the bedroom.

[in the bedroom]

"so what are we going to do with you?, ahh"

she finishes feeding me and changes the clothes i have been wearing for 4 days straight.

**A/N i hoped you liked it! and this is how long all the chapters will be! :D xx**


	2. Chapter 2

the diary of a...

TEENAGE JUNKIE!

(bella swan)

chapter 2

**A/N sorry i haven't updates in a long long time! i have been on holiday and i had writers block so anyway here is chapter2!**

**p.s please remember if there is any slang you don't know tell me in a review thanks M x**

My life sucks!

even though i am only 4 i already think like my life is finishing and not starting!

So right now i am in my make shift play pen while my mom and her best friend sarah ara in the loft smoking weed, and my dad has gone to meet billy too score some more drugs.

_Renee POV: - _(1hour earlier)

"you alright sar"

"yeah you"

"nah not really bab... im gonna tell you whats wrong because if i don't im sure it will slip out during our high anyway."

"whats wrong chick?"

"well its charlie... and bella because my sex life is completely shit and charlie is always out and its like he dont want me anymore and bella is pissing me off because she is always there and never leaves me alone!"

"ohh now i no why you have bin all down recently"

"yeah basically"

"well bella is your kid chick and you have to look after her or she will be put into care like hannahs kid, i fink the kids name is alice"

"yeah i no i need to look after her and everyfink but i never get me time, you know"

"yeah chick i understand, but what do you want to do in this me time?"

"well... because charlie ent never here to have sex with i play with myself sometimes"

"ohh i see now, and why cant you do it with bella around?"

"i have , i normally take her into the bedroom and sit her on the floor when i am on the bed"

FLASH BACK...

in the bedroom

"bella sit ere, on the floor mom will be done in abit bab"

ok so bella is on the floor, charlie is getting more pot at billys and will be back later.

Me time!

i sit on the bed remove my shorts... have no underwear on as usual!

put one finger in my center and stroke, it feel good already! i put in another finger and start pumping in and out

oh my god that feel so GOOD!

i put in a third finger and stroking my clint

"oh my goddddddd" i scream as i hit my orasam!

that was so good!

i sit up and see bella has feel asleep... great i could go again!

i go into the kitchen what ca i use as charlies dick instead of my fingers?

i look in the draws and find a wooden spoon that could work...

i sit back on the bed and put the spoon into my entrance and start pumping in and out again, oh this feels better then my fingers!

soon i feel my climax coming on "oh charlie" i pump harder i complete my climax "CHARLIEEE!"

i clean myself up and go to sleep for an hour...

END OF FLASHBACK

"rennee, hello?" sarah is waving her hand in front of my face,

"oh soz sar, where was i bab?"

"you was saying about your me time?"

"oh yeah well bella sits on the floor and im usually on the bed but sometimes she doesn't stay on the floor she walks around and goes down stair and i just cant concentrate"

"well chick next time why don't you let me look after her for an hour or so"

"yeah i could but you want to get busy with some pf your clients though"

"yeah but thats only when they want to pay me extra to do it in the day and not at night, so i usually free most days"

"yeah that would be great fanks sar"

"and dont forget i wouldnt mind doing a bit with you if you get what im saying" sarah said with a wink

"i didnt no you liked a bit of that?" i was shocked at that because she didnt seem to be the person that would do that

"yeah i didnt until the other week when it was a slow night at work and becky who works on my conner with me, oh yeah she if the one who got her kid took into care you no the one i was telling you about earlier, alice think it is"

"ohh yeah her"

"yeah, anyways it was a slow night and that week me and billy didnt for fill each others needs so beck said to me have you ever tried it with a women and at first i was a bit ermm should i or shouldnt as you would be, i just said to her nah i ent have you and she said yeahh its because they now how you wanted to be handled im not sayin jas dont but it feels different and its a different pleasure and i was like ohh i wouldnt n because i ent never do it and she was like wanna try it and i was like err yeah okay then, so then we went t back to hers because jas was in Seatle that night and it was great but i understood then what she ment by a different pleasure"

"ohh i havent done it with a women for about two month or so now, it feels like forever"

"maybe we could try it some time"

"yeahh that would be good"

"anyway are gonna go on our high or what chick"

"oh yeah thats why you was here"

i opened the tin with the pot in and we rolled them up and lit them...

**A/N i hoped you liked it! and i'm going post the next chapter up in about 30 minutes :D xx **


End file.
